


Too Quiet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Revenge is even more fun in the summer. This story is a sequel toChristmas Wonderland.





	Too Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Too Quiet

## Too Quiet

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

Rated G 

Prequel #1 called Winter Wonderland  
PRequel #2 called Christmas Wonderland 

Too Quiet.  
(Another bit of fluff by Catalina Dudka - Copyright January 1997) 

"It's quiet ... Too quiet," Ray thought pressing his back against the wall, straining to hear even the tiniest rustle from round the building. Weighing the loaded weapon in his hand, he took a deep breath and peered round the corner. There they were, and they had captured Fraser. Damn! How had _that_ happened?! The damned Mountie was getting soft. 

"Now, if I can make it to that picnic table, I'll have cover and a clear shot!" 

Turning the corner carefully, Ray approached the enemy from behind. Slowly, he took each step as if walking in a mine field. The two women were engrossed in taking potshots at the captured Mountie's feet. 

With a small grunt, the Detective lunged for the cover offered by the sturdy wooden table. Taking careful aim, he yelled. "Alright ya wenches, ya asked for it!!" 

Pressing the trigger and taking full advantage of the weapon's pumping action, Ray's neon water cannon sprayed a strong stream of water that caught both Francesca and Margaret by surprise. The yelps his barrage elicited were more that satisfying, and the fact that he was soaking Fraser as well did not deter his onslaught one little bit. HA! Serves him right for getting caught! 

As his water gun emptied, Ray let out a triumphant WHOOP!! and made his escape closely followed by a pair of thoroughly soaked Mounties and one bedraggled younger sister. 

From the porch, Mrs. Vecchio and a very pregnant Angie looked at each other and shook their heads in bewilderment. 

"Good thing they are adults," commented the younger Mrs. Vecchio. 

"Yes, cara. God forbid they act like children." 

The End 

Cat (cdudka@direct.ca) 


End file.
